Life, or Something Like It
by Akhaian
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts after 6 years in university. She's the same on the surface as she was when she graduated. But is she the same underneath? SSHG, and some minor HPDM slash. Rating for language and implications. Chapter Five is posted...
1. Chapter One

a/n: Ah, venturing back into the world of actually writing this stuff instead of just reading. Some of you may know me under a former guise, Polei Andromache. Much of the stuff on that name was written when I was 12 and is sufficiently awful, so please don't read any of it unless you are a recovering insomniac. So here we go. Let's have some fun. 

****

Chapter One

Hermione Granger had become a beautiful woman in the six years since she had left Hogwarts. No one would begrudge her that. Her hair cascaded down her back, glorious to behold when she took the time to brush it. Her brown eyes were deep and liquid smooth although surrounded by dark circles. The rigorous years of study at a prestigious magical university had taken a toll on her health and appearance. That was to be expected however. She was Hermione Granger after all. Now, one month after her graduation at the top of her class, she sat in a small, semi-claustrophobic apartment near Diagon Alley serenely sipping coffee, absorbed in her own world. 

An insistent tapping on her window interrupted Hermione's reverie. Looking up, she smiled at the tawny barn owl hovering there. Rising to open her window, she wondered whom the letter could possibly be from. Certainly not Harry, who was taking his partner Draco Malfoy on their first vacation since their honeymoon, five years ago. Harry's excuse was that the auror business was booming with capturing the Dark Lord's followers after his defeat. But since Voldemort had been destroyed 4 ½ years ago, that excuse was loosing its validity, thank God. It couldn't be from Ron, Ron who hadn't spoken to Hermione or Harry since they had graduated. According to Ginny, he was living with a nice witch outside of Kent and working in the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry. And her parents were celebrating their 35th anniversary on an obscure island someplace. As soon as her window was cracked open the owl flew in, dropped his burden, and soared over to her breakfast where he picked at a bit of dry toast. Curiously, Hermione scooped up the letter and began to read.

__

My dear Miss Granger,

It has been too long, my dear. You may not be aware that Professor Flitwick has left the Hogwarts staff to enjoy a semi-peaceful retirement on the Hawaiian Islands. Minerva McGonagall recalls that you have a particular interest in Charms, and therefore we would like to extend an invitation for you to join the staff of Hogwarts.

The term begins, as usual, on September 1st. Teachers report to the castle on July 15th. We expect your reply owl within the week. 

Best Regards,

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster. 

Hermione let the letter to flutter to the table. Teaching at Hogwarts! A rare opportunity for a witch just out of university. It would be wonderful to be at her old school again, to be back at the school that had been home for 7 years. It brought the old memories back just to think about it. Memories of the crazy adventures Harry had led her into, the hours of classes, the steamy dungeons, the airy astronomy tower, and Ron. She was qualified in Charms, as well as Transfiguration, Potions (which she found mysteriously simple without her bastard of an ex-potions professor looming over her), and Magical Defense. Glancing at her clock, she realized she had reminisced the morning away. It was nearly 11:00 and she was to meet Ginny at Gladrags at noon for a bit of shopping. Smiling, she realized that she didn't really have a particularly difficult decision to make. Raising her wand she summoned a piece of parchment. 

__

Dear Headmaster,

I am delighted to accept your invitation to join the Hogwarts faculty. I'll see you on the 15th. 

Hermione Granger

***

A week later, Hermione found herself stepping out of a not-really-horseless carriage in front of the enormous castle that was once again home. Ginny had been thrilled for her and a postcard from Harry and Draco (who was now a close friend, in spite of history) said that they too were thrilled "and exceedingly proud of our bookworm" as Draco had worded it. Slowly Hermione had found herself climbing the steps to the Great Hall. She pushed against the heavy oak door and took a step inside the cavernous room. Several portraits waved to her, recognizing the former head girl affectionately. She grinned widely and waved back. 

"Do you normally great portraits, Professor?"

Hermione spun around to see her welcoming committee, consisting of the hooked-nosed potions master leaning against a stair case. "No, not usually Professor Snape. Just today." 

Soft laughter came from the shadows behind Snape, "Well said Hermione." 

"Remus?"

"The one and only. Oh don't look so surprised, I've been back since the year after you lot graduated. You took the curse of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher with you apparently," the older man laughed coming forward into the light. 

Hermione laughed, dropping her bag as she was caught up into a hug by the jovial man, "I'm not surprised, not really. Shocked, shocked is the word."

"Very funny Mione. Come on now, come have some dinner with us. The house-elves will take your bags to your quarters." 

Hermione wrinkled her nose a bit before taking Remus' arm. As he led her toward the heavenly smelling Great Hall, she glanced over her shoulder, "Where did Professor Snape get to?" 

"Probably went into dinner while we were discussing your state of shock," Remus answered, "Don't mind him, he's been a bit snakier than usual lately. I think he's in the midst of a midlife crisis."

"Don't Remus, you're the same age as he is," Hermione chastised playfully. 

"I'll be good mother," Remus said, assuming the air of a naughty child, "Maybe..." 

"Hermione!" Another voice interjected. There was Minerva McGonagal, swooping down from the head table and gathering her prize student into her arms. 

"Hello, Professor," Hermione said as she was smothered in the arms of her mentor. 

"It's been far too long dear. Six years and you've never come to see us?"

"You know me, Professor McGonagal. School and all that. It sort of monopolized my time," Hermione excused herself.

"I should say. You aren't looking well dear, have you been sleeping? Oh you're far too skinny. Madam Pomfrey is going to have your head, Hermione Granger, if you don't get rid of those circles under your eyes before term starts." 

"I'll work on it Professor. As it stands, I feel like I could eat a horse and sleep for a week," Hermione grinned somewhat lackadaisically. She was looking forward to the coming weeks of serenity before the students invaded.

"You'll also have to work on calling all of us Professor, Mione," Remus called from the staff table where he was beginning to carve into a piece of steak.

"Remus is right, dear," McGonagal clucked, "You're a teacher now too."

Hermione blushed, "I've been calling you Remus since I was 16 years old, Remus. So none of that for you. And as for everyone else..." Hermione sneaked a glance at Snape who was absorbed in his dinner, "I'll try." 

"That's all we ask." McGonagal chuckled and whisked Hermione to a chair beside her own, and proceeded to cluck over her favorite charge for the rest of the meal.

***

a/n: That's it for chapter one. I'm sorry if it was a bit boring, I had to get everything set up for the rest of the story. Anyway, I hope you'll all r/r. I promise some HG/SS action is coming... hopefully soon. I have to figure out how I'm going to get it all set up. And then there's that whole Ron situation. hmm...

3, Akhaian 


	2. Chapter Two

a/n:  Yay!  *hugs*  I love my reviewers.  You guys are super cool.  (Did I just write super cool?  I'm loosing it.)  This chapter should create a friendship between Hermione and Severus.  I'm thinking the romance will start around Christmas...  Anyway, in this chapter we're hearing about Ron.  And such.  Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun.  R/r!

*          The Hogwarts summer holidays were infamous among the staff for moving far too quickly.  Hermione discovered this for herself when on August 30th she realized that in almost 24 hours she would really be a teacher.  It was almost like living a surreal life; she felt as if she were walking through a dream world where nothing was really what it appeared to be.  Hours turned to minutes, until the Hogwarts staff found themselves eating their last meal in a serene Great Hall.  Conversation was lax: the new term had already been discussed from every angle and gossip got stale after 3 long months.  Finally, for the sake of cutting the silence Remus interjected, "What do you hear from Harry and Draco, Hermione?"

            "Nothing really.  They're having a lovely time.  Draco writes that he's attempting to convince Harry to stay for another month or so.  No doubt he'll succeed.   You know Draco," Hermione chuckled quietly.

            "Too much information," Remus groaned good-naturedly.  

            "What do you hear from Ron, Hermione," Professor Dumbledore asked, taking interest in the discussion of his well-loved protégés.

            "Nothing, Headmaster," Hermione said, all signs of gaiety gone from her voice, "Ron Weasley and I haven't spoken since we graduated, Sir."

            "Oh..." McGonagall allowed a small leap of surprise to enter her throat, "Hermione, I had no idea.  Why ever not?"

            "It's not important, Minerva," Hermione said abruptly, "If you'll all excuse me, I need to finish some lesson plans."  Hermione rose from the table, pushing away her half eaten dinner and fled the room, robes whipping out behind her.

            "Oh dear, that didn't go well," McGonagall fretted, watching her former student escape from the room.

            "No, it certainly didn't," Dumbledore mused, "But now I'm afraid, I'm curious.  And concerned."

            "As am I.  The dream team?  Split since graduation?  How could we have not known?" Remus glanced worriedly down the table, searching the faces of his colleagues for answers.  

            "People grow up, Lupin," Snape said, _sans_ sarcasm, "Perhaps its not surprising.  They were 3 very different people."

            "True, Severus, but Harry and Hermione have remained close.  What happened with Ron?"  Sprout seemed intrigued, her Hufflepuff nature yearning to fix any damage done to such a beautiful friendship.

            "There is only one solution, my friends.  Someone must ask Hermione what happened.  I sense that she could use a friend tonight, regardless of our desire to pry into her personal life." Dumbledore said, a hint of an idea penetrating his clear blue eyes.

            "I'd go, but I'm afraid I wouldn't be a help Albus.  I've said to much already."  McGonagall looked sadly at her plate.

            "As would I, but... well if you'd all just take a moment to consult your lunar charts, you'll see that I shall be indisposed for the evening."

            Around the table it went, the chain of excuses causing each teacher to elaborate why he or she could not be the one to go after their distressed colleague.  At last, the chain came to Severus Snape.  "I have no desire," he said, "to play nursemaid to a little girl.  However, as it seems that I have no choice..." Snape rose from his seat and began to retrace Hermione's furious path across the room.  

            "Severus!"  Minerva McGonagall's voice pierced that shocked silence of the room, "Be kind to her."

            Snape turned around and gave a small, sarcastic bow, before swishing through the door.

*          Hermione was shocked out of her lethargic state by her portraits tinny voice.  Sitting up, and wiping her eyes she spoke softly, "Who is it, Sir Cadogan?"  

            "One of the professors from the school, milady.  The dark one.  Shall I challenge him to a duel, in your honor?"  the mad knight exclaimed.

            "Really, you don't have to.  Just let him enter."  Hermione rolled her eyes at the idiocy of her chamber's guardian as she turned to face her portrait hole where the tall potions master was climbing through.  

            "Miss Granger, how on earth did you get landed with that ridiculous fool?  I thought he had been banished to the north tower to keep Professor Trelawney company in her madness."

            "I suppose he wanted a job.  Anyway, I'm the only person who tolerates him left in this castle," Hermione said, rather distantly, "Did the headmaster tell you to come up and comfort the 'poor dear child'?" 

            "No.  He asked me to come up and find out if you were all right.  He didn't want you to be alone if it was companionship you required.  So here I am, at your service," Snape said, somewhat caustically but not without a twinge of gentleness on his tongue.  

            "I'm fine, Professor.  You can return to your dinner," Hermione turned away from her visitor, facing a large window, framed with bright yellow curtains.

            "Don't lie to me, Hermione.  Potter must have told you at one point or another that I excel in legilimency."  Snape walked over to her and tentatively place a work-hardened hand on her shoulder.    

            "You're right sir.  Of course you're right."  Hermione stood still, taking notice of the support of the older man's hand and his utilization of her given name.  It sounded... poetic really, in the way he stretched the vowels and emphasized the consonants.  

            "For God's sake, woman.  I'm not your teacher any more and I'm certainly younger than Minerva.  Call me by my proper name.  It's confusing when you say 'sir' or 'professor' when there are so many of us around."

            "I see only one of you now."

            Severus took no notice of her sarcasm, "Do you want to tell me what happened with Weasley?"

            "It was at the end of seventh year.   We had been dating for six months; I didn't see it going anywhere but people later told me that he was really in love with me.  Seamus even said that he was going to propose after graduation.  However..." Hermione faltered, turning around and looking at her audience, "Remind me why I'm telling you this."

            "Because you need to tell someone or you'll eventually explode," Snape commented, urging her to continue.

            "I don't know if you remember, but Harry and Draco came out at the closing feast on the last night of the turn.  Harry had told me everything ages before, mainly because he was afraid to tell Ron.  Ron was always one to react first and listen later, and while Harry knew that I wouldn't be thrilled about the idea of him being with Malfoy, at least he could be sure that I would hear him out.  So really, after Harry told me in early February we were kind of conspirators.  And Ron jumped to conclusions, thinking that I was seeing Harry on the side.  He didn't do anything about it until that night in June when he exploded at us.  That's when Harry told him that he was gay, and that I had been helping him.  Then Ron exploded about being lied to.  He hasn't spoken to either of us since."

            "What a ridiculous, childish, petty reaction!" Severus explained, looking the young Charms teacher in the eye.  

            Hermione shrugged, looking sad, "It was really our fault, though.  We should have been honest from the beginning."

            "But you weren't really doing anything wrong!"

            "In your opinion.  Things looked differently in Ron's eyes.  He walked away, justifiably angry.  We had withheld the truth from him, after all.  Friends don't do that to one another," Hermione spoke softly, barely above a whisper, "Really, it was our fault.  I don't think I'll ever forget it... or forgive myself for it for that matter."

            "Hermione Granger don't be ridiculous," Snape grabbed both of her shoulders with his strong hands, "You were one of the smartest witches in your year, don't think you're fooling me with this."

            "What do you mean by that _Professor_?"

            "I mean that you're smart enough to know that Ron Weasley acted the fool.  Don't expect me to believe that you're going to spend the rest of your life weeping over some stupid little _boy_ who had no idea of anything."

            "I'm sorry Severus.  It's hard, though.  I mean, Ron and I were always fighting in school.  He'd ignore me for 3 months and then starting talking to me again, like nothing had ever happened.  At first, I thought that would happen again.  But evidently I was wrong.  I don't know why I still want his friendship, after the way he treated me.  I guess its because I feel guilt too.  I don't know," Hermione sighed and walked over to an arm chair by the cold fireplace and sank into it slowly.  

            "I understand.  Truly I do Hermione.  I've switched sides more times than I'd care to remember, leaving behind so many people."

            "Yes, I thought you would," Hermione looked up at her former professor and smiled softly.  It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**

a/n:  Yay!  Doesn't everybody love a nice happy cliffhanger?  Now go r/r kiddies.  I have to think up the twists and turns for the next chapter.  Sorry if this is short, by the way.  I'm dying of the plague (aka I have a cold) and trying to write a really dumb quarterly paper.  


	3. Chapter Three

a/n: Sorry, sorry!  This took too long to get up, I just had some major writer's block, plus I have way too much going on right now... Maybe I'll get a lot done over Christmas break.  We can only hope.

*          The night of 1 September swept down upon Hogwarts and engulfed it entirely.  The first night of the new term was one of the few Scottish nights where the heat was so oppressive that it became almost unbearable.  Hermione sat coolly at the staff table between Severus and Remus wearing light summer robes of a pale blue color.  She was extremely quiet, almost tense in a way, as she watched Minerva McGonagall slowly leading a train of trembling first years through the door of the great hall.  The group reached the top of the hall and the sorting process began, long and tedious as ever.  Hermione eventually allowed her eyes to leave the group standing before her and wonder around the hall, gazing at the older students.  She found the seventh years truly fascinating – she remembered many of them from her own final year as tiny first year students who idolized their Head Girl.  It was an amazing phenomenon, Hermione decided looking down the table at her colleagues, and it probably lost its novelty after a few years in the teaching profession.  She allowed herself to drift into a hazy dream world until she heard Dumbledore's voice rise above the throb of murmuring buzzing in the hall.  At once, the room became silent, "I know you are all eager to get to the feast, but I have a few words of announcement.  Younger students need to be aware that the dark forest is strictly forbidden and several of you older years need to be reminded," Dumbledore chuckled quietly and continued, "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is strictly forbidden in the corridors, and that anyone caught with the products of Messrs. Fred and George Weasley will receive a detention.  Finally, I must tell you that Professor Flitwick has left us to enjoy a peaceful retirement.  He will be sorely missed, but we are glad to welcome Professor Granger to fill his ample shoes.  Now then... there was one more thing," Dumbledore trailed off for a moment, "Oh yes, and tuck in!"

            Hermione turned away from the sight of the students attacking their meals with a vengeance and looked at Severus, "Has the clause about the Weasley twins been around for long?"

            Severus laughed softly, so as not to startle the students with a sound of merriment from their snarky professor, "Oh yes, ever since they became successful.  I don't believe Filch has ever forgotten that incident with the firecrackers and Ms. Umbridge." 

            "I don't think anyone else ever will either.  It was certainly a memorable day."  Hermione smiled at her newly won friend.  Severus had actually come to breakfast that morning and sat beside her, comforting in his silence as she faced an onslaught of questions from the staff.  By the end of the meal her entire story had come out, causing the entire Hogwarts teaching staff to spend the rest of the day pondering the peculiar behavior of 1/3 of the Dream Team.  Hermione had holed herself up in the dungeons (in a desperate attempt to avoid discussing the topic further) and talked with Severus about anything and everything for hours.  

            "Are you nervous about tomorrow, Hermione?"  Remus looked up from his meal and smiled at the new teacher.  

            "Sort of.  I'm petrified to be teaching the seventh years.  I was at school when they were... and I'm really not that much older than they are." Hermione laughed nervously, turning her attention to the vast array of students that sat before her.

            Albus Dumbledore laughed, overhearing the conversation, "Nothing to be worried about, my dear.  I had the same fear when I first became a teacher a rather long time ago.  And I think you'll find that Severus did as well."

            Severus sneered, albeit good naturedly, "Yes, I too was the youngest teacher on the staff.  Twenty-nine, wasn't I Headmaster?"

            "Yes indeed, my boy, yes indeed.  I remember the color of your face on the morning of the second vividly.  It was..."

            "I've got the mental image now, Professor," Hermione grinned cheerfully, "Thanks."

            "It won't be too bad, Hermione dear," Professor McGonagall said, glancing down at her protégée.

            "I hope you're right," Hermione said, laughing ironically, and returned to her dinner.  

*          When Hermione awoke the next morning, she found herself entirely too jittery to go to breakfast.  Instead, she decided as she pulled her black teacher's robes on, she would go straight to the classroom in order to be somewhat composed when her students arrived.  Smiling grimly at her appearance in the mirror, she made her way down to the Charms classroom where she had studied for seven of the best years of her life.  She grinned as she recognized the cabinet in the front of the room, which held cushions and things for practicing charm work on.  She laughed noticing the two enormous bookshelves on opposite sides of the room that now housed her own books and a selection of books about charms from the Hogwarts library.  Finally, Hermione made her way to the front of the room where she sat for several hours, contemplating the day.  She was startled out of her reverie by the creaking of the heavy door to the classroom.

            In through said door marched 20 fourteen-year-old Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, laughing with one another with back to school energy.  Slowly, they all found seats that satisfied them and turned their attention to the head of the class, where sat their young professor.  Slowly, Hermione rose to full height and circled around her desk to perch on top of it.  "Good morning.  I'm Professor Granger, welcome to fourth year Charms.  I think you'll find this a rather interesting year... you'll be learning several charms that you will certainly find useful, if not entertaining, to perform.  Example," Hermione glanced around the room swiftly and spotted a girl in the back row that had laid her wand on top of her books, "_Accio_!"  The wand zoomed through the air and landed neatly in her outstretched hand.  Hermione looked at the girl who was staring in stunned silence at her wand.  The professor grinned and muttered the banishing charm, watching in satisfaction as the wand flew back into its owner's hand.  "Name please Miss?" Hermione asked,

            "Sara.  Sara Roberts.  That was bloody good Professor!" the mousy-haired girl exclaimed.

            Hermione laughed, the girl reminded her somewhat of Ron Weasley.  _No, bad Granger.  Don't think of Ron!_ "Thank you Miss Roberts.  Now I'll call roll..."

*          One month later, Hermione found herself sitting at breakfast eating a bit of toast before her first class.  She had found that eating breakfast in the morning was definitely an essential to surviving a day filled with Charms-Gone-Wrong, or CGW's as she called them.  One would never think, until one had actually taught the subject, that Charms could be so dangerous.  But of course, this was Hogwarts.  Anything could be considered "dangerous".  

            "Hermione," Severus called to her, "Hermione you've got an owl hovering over your head."

            "What?" Hermione glanced up from the cup of tea she had been pouring, "Oh, thank you Severus."  Hermione reached up and untied the note from the owl's outstretched leg.  Unrolling the parchment, she quickly scanned the letter.

_Beloved Bookworm of ours:_

_            Hermione!  How's rainy old England?  I'm enjoying basking in the sun of this immensely glorious island...  Pity Harry has holed himself up in our hotel room trying to run the entire Auror office by floo.  Naturally, it's not working very well.  I've been trying to coax him out of there for days, but he doesn't seem to want to listen to me... But what else is new, right? _

_Anyway, it looks like we'll be coming back to the UK before the Christmas hols.  How about coming to us for them?  Harry misses you dreadfully (at least I think he does...  by now he probably misses me dreadfully) and I'd love seeing you again.  I want to hear all about old Hogwarts when we get back.  Are you enjoying my beloved Slyths?  _

_Write soon love. I need someone to correspond with while Harry turns himself into a workaholic.  Gee, I wonder where he got it from..._

_                                                            Love, _

_Draco (and Harry too, if I could get him away from the fireplace long enough to sign this)_

            Hermione laughed, looking up from the note.  Good old Draco... Ever since graduation he had very rarely failed to put a smile on her face, even if he hadn't intended to be amusing.  

            "Good news, Hermione?" Severus glanced at her, seeing that she was looking particularly content upon scrutinizing her post.

            "Oh just a letter from Draco," Hermione passed it to him, "He's having fun with Harry."  She said sarcastically.

            "Ridiculous Gryffindors.  Doesn't your house know the meaning of holiday?"

            "Of course we do, Harry's just paranoid is all.  I'll send Draco a note telling him to give Har a good slap for me.  That will bring him around just fine."

            Severus grinned, "Why didn't the hat make you a Slytherin?  You would have done well, cherie."

            "Probably has something to do with the fact that my tainted blood would have inflicted upon the house a great plague," Hermione snorted, somewhat sardonically.  

            "Ha ha," Severus said sarcastically.  The pair had had several discussions about their respective houses, the good parts and the bad.  They reached a consensus that neither was perfect but that each was individually suited for his own house.  Both parties still enjoyed harassing the other about his or her "home away from home".  

Hermione grinned at him and took a swig from his goblet of pumpkin juice, "I've got to go, I have to teach an early class.  See you at lunch Sev," 

Hermione took off from the table; hearing a voice from behind her grumbling, "Don't call me Sev."

a/n: Yay!  Un autre chaptre est finir.  I gave you 100 more words to make up for not updating last week.  Please don't hurt me...  Now go r/r!


	4. Chapter Four

a/n: Merry non-denominational holiday to all! I'm sorry this took forever.   My cousin's kids got my entire family sick with a stomach virus and so I've been sick since Monday and kind of lost time to write.  Please don't throw the rotting tomatoes too hard.  

*          After dinner that night, Hermione found herself curled up in a large overstuffed chair in her office.  Between classes, her office hours, and being on hall duty the young professor rarely found time to spend an evening on her own.  But tonight she was off duty, and there was nothing to keep her from curling up in a ball and catching up with her correspondence and the newest edition of **Hogwarts, a History. **

  __

_Harry and Draco:_

_            Glad to hear the islands are glorious, Dray.  And as for you, Harold James Potter, I'm beginning to think that you listened to me too much in our seventh year while I was trying to get you to revise for NEWTS (when you weren't sneaking off to the astronomy tower for a quick snog with your significant other, anyway).  But who was I to stand in the way of true love???_

_            As for the hols, we teachers are generally expected to forego any semblance at actually having a life and stay at Hogwarts.  However, I talked to the headmaster and was informed that I would be in serious trouble if I didn't extend his invitation to Christmas dinner here.  So please come, I miss you dreadfully.  _

_            I have to go enjoy my one-hour of free time...  After this the little professor is off to patrol the halls.  Maybe I'll go chase 7th years in the astronomy tower.  Yes, that's always fun. _

_                                                                                                            Love from, _

_                                                                                                            Hermione_

_PS:  Harry get your arse away from the fireplace and enjoy Hawaii while you can.  Honestly, haven't you ever heard that all work and no play makes it so that Harry gets a comparatively small pile of Christmas presents?  _

*          The days seemed to fly by for Hermione, who was pleased to discover that the life of a Hogwarts professor was not all tedium as she had thought.  There was enough each day to keep life from being boring: the random explosions in the hallways, frequently docking and awarding house points, and naturally the long evenings.  Everything at the school seemed to take place in the evenings.  The professors monitored the library, house common rooms, and hallways.  Many took it upon themselves to play sponsor to student found extra-curricular organizations.  Hermione, as the most junior staff member, seemed to end up on hall duty more often than not.  Her vacant evenings, however, were spent in the sitting rooms of Severus Snape.  Their infant friendship had grown and matured, and the two spent many a night debating any and every issue or simply reading quietly.  It was funny, Hermione always thought, that her snarky bastard of an ex potion's teacher was actually a human, and an interesting one at that.  It was on one such night in mid December that Hermione looked up from _Most Potente Potions_, and said, "Severus, what are your plans for the holiday?

            Snape glanced over the top of _Alchemy Today_ and shrugged, "I hadn't thought of it.  Why?"

            "No reason.  Just wondering whether everyone actually does stay at the castle over Christmas."  

            "Practically.  We never see that Trelawney woman of course.  Crazy old bat..." Severus muttered, dropping his eyes back down to the page in front of him.

            "Has it always been like that, do you think?  I mean hasn't there ever been a professor with an outside family or something?" Hermione asked.  

            Severus sighed to himself and laid his magazine down.  Hermione wanted to talk; there would be no reading that night.  He didn't mind, not really anyway, "I can't remember any of the teachers having families outside of the school, no.  Inside is another matter entirely," He said smirking.

            "Really?  Who?"

            "Hermione you're immensely dense, aren't you?"

            "Am I?  I never thought so.  Then again, you always have," Hermione reached around her head and pulled her hair off of her neck, grinning slightly at her friend.

            "You know I wasn't being serious..." Severus began.  He sounded nervous.

            "Of course I do.  Don't be gullible _Sev_, it doesn't suit you at all." 

            Severus frowned deeply, "Fine, _Herm_, I won't be."

            Hermione laughed clearly, "Low blow, but well deserved.  Back to the subject at hand..."

            "Albus and Minerva."

            "What?  Since when?  People used to talk about that, but I never believed it," Hermione's voice was loaded with shock.

            "I think its going to be 43 years this April," Severus mused, "They were married before I was born, but its never really been publicized, thank God."

            "Can you imagine the _scandal_?" Hermione laughed.

            "Unfortunately, I can." Severus smirked lightly and returned to his magazine.  Silence reigned for a few moments before he once again lifted his head to gaze at the girl sitting across from him, "Have you heard from Draco or Potter, Hermione?"

            "Yes I had an owl last week.  They're coming on Christmas Eve.  You will at least try to be nice to Harry, won't you Severus? I mean, ignore your history for two days, or something." 

            "No promises," Severus warned, "But I'll make an effort.  Better than Weasley."

            "Severus, please.  Let it go.  I shouldn't have told you, I shouldn't have told anyone."

            "Don't be ridiculous Hermione, you would have exploded if you hadn't.  Aren't I allowed to be angry at this... this appalling behavior toward my best friend?"

            The room was silent with his loaded words.  Finally Hermione looked him dead in the eye, "I'm your best friend?" she said softly, looking incredulous.

            Severus realized the impact of his words.  Painfully and slowly, he nodded yes.  Wordlessly, Hermione was propelled forward into his arms, offering a warm embrace, "You're mine, too," she murmured.

            "What about Potter?" Severus said, tightening his arms around her.

            "Harry?  For all of Harry's 23 years he's still a little boy.  He's had two times the problems I've had; yet he's still never really grown up.  I love him, really I do.  But he doesn't understand nearly as much as you do," Hermione said quietly and in her most straightforward tone of voice.  Severus did nothing but nod, and the two stood there for a quite a long time.

*          Christmas had indeed come to Hogwarts.  Hermione, as the Charms teacher, spent a lot of her time in the Great Hall carefully levitating ornaments on to the massive pine trees.  She spent time on her own classroom as well, charming her chalk to flash red and green as she wrote on the board and positioning wreathes with twinkling fairy lights all over the room.  Holiday madness seemed to strike in all sorts of odd ways.  Everywhere she went there were students petitioning for an extra Hogsmeade trip, house-elves offering eggnog to every student who walked anywhere near the kitchens, some 7th year boys trying to spike said eggnog, and teachers giving them detentions for it.  It was positively...  Merry wasn't the word, but Christmas at Hogwarts was certainly entertaining.  

            For once, it was nearly Christmas and Hermione was ready for it.  For Harry, she had found a book entitled **Balancing Work and Home Life** by Miranda Milanda (the same book that he and Ron had given her for Christmas in 7th year).  Draco was getting aromatherapy candles (God knew he could use them).  She had snuck into the kitchens and made small treats for each of her colleagues to distribute on the night of the staff's holiday party on Boxing Day.  Finally, there was the problem of what to get Severus.  And Severus Snape was proving to truly be a problem.  It seemed to Hermione that he already owned everything, and if he didn't already own it he would never want it.  While chaperoning the December Hogsmeade trip, she found herself spending the entire day on him.  Finally Hermione had admitted defeat and gone to the headmaster.

            "Why Hermione," the kindly old man had said upon answering the door, "I wasn't expecting to see you today.  Is there a problem?"

            "No, Headmaster.  Nothing serious," Hermione said taking the seat he offered her, "Just needed a bit of help with my Christmas shopping."

            "Ah, you're trying to purchase a gift for Severus.  Yes he is a rather difficult person to shop for."

            Hermione blinked for a moment, impressed as always at the Headmaster's inclination to know everything that went on inside the castle, "That's an understatement.  He's impossible."

            "Hardly, my dear.  Nothing is impossibly, knowing Harry Potter should have taught you that."

            "Point well taken Sir.  But Harry is not a very difficult person to buy presents for.  Anything about Quidditch and he'll be pleased.  I always took advantage of that, and I know Draco still does.  But Severus is damn near impossible." 

            "You know, Hermione, Severus isn't a person who likes fancy gifts.  He prefers simpler things, something more intimate perhaps."

            Hermion straightened up at the old man's comment.  Suddenly she knew exactly what to get him.  

**

A/n: Ah! cliffie!  Sorry I wanted to get _something_ posted.  Well it's pretty easy to see where this is going... yes?  Sorry for being predictable... Wait a minute... No I'm not :-) r/r flames will be used to evaporate isopropyl alcohol out of TOP during my PhysiSci midterm.  


	5. Chapter Five

a/n: Ah!  You guys, I am so so so sorry.  I got caught up in midterm madness (hey y'all, I passed that Physical Science exam)... and then starting the new semester... and of course there is Oklahoma... it's grand...  Please don't kill me...  please?  I'm giving you some romance.  And Draco and Harry are coming for a visit.  r/r!

**Warning!** Includes _mild_ slash and strong language.  You have been warned.

*          For Hermione (and all of the other professors), Christmas Eve was bliss.  For the first time since the beginning of the term, the school was almost deserted.  Lunch was a peaceful meal in front of the merrily crackling staff room fire, followed by an afternoon in the silent sanctuary of the library.  At 6:30 in the evening, Hermione realized that there were actually other people in the school and scurried down to the Great Hall.  As she slipped into her usual seat beside Severus, she heard voices in the entranceway.  The headmaster, always astute in his senses glanced up from his steak and kidney pie and, winking at Hermione, disappeared.

            "What the..." Hermione said, confused, "I thought you couldn't apparate or disapparate inside the school?"

            Minerva McGonagal laughed, "That wasn't apparition dear.  That was Albus."  A murmur of chuckling rippled around Hermione, who turned to Severus for further explanation.

            "I don't know, Hermione.  The headmaster is a mysterious entity," Severus placated her, returning to his meal.  The other teachers also grew silent as three male voices became distinguishable.

            "The trip was fine Headmaster.  Its nice to be away from London."

            "Don't let him fool you, Professor.  If I hadn't forced him he would never have left work **again**."

            "Now gentlemen..."

            "This is all Hermione's bad influence on you, Harry.  Mark my words."

            "Shut it Draco, I'm not that bad."

            "So you say."

            "You're the one who married me."

            "This is true."

            "Gentlemen..."

            "Its alright Professor," Hermione had left her seat and was opening the great door with a smirk on her face, "I'll take it from here."  

            "Mione, my Mione!" The tall black haired man who had appeared in the doorway shouted, flinging his arms around Hermione. Harry Potter was certainly no longer the short, scrawny boy of his school days.  He was strong from 6 years of being an auror, his hair had grown long enough to be contained in a queue at the back of his neck, and his thick round glasses had been replaced by muggle contacts that showed off his emerald eyes.

            "Budge up Potter," an amicable voice from behind Harry said, "I want a turn to greet the great Professor."  Harry moved aside to reveal Draco Malfoy.  His blond hair (kept reasonably short) flopped around his head as he embraced Hermione affectionately.  Draco was still as skinny as he had ever been and was shorter than Harry (although taller than Hermione.  Then again, many people were).  

            Stepping back from Draco's hug, Hermione grinned at her two old friends, "Draco, darling, you're tan!  Whatever happened to the great white ferret?  And Harry my love, you're looking grand.  Finally put some weight on, did you?"  

            "Shut up, Hermione," Both men said in unison, linking her arms on either side to escort her up to the large round table the few remaining teachers and students used during the holidays.  Dumbledore, who had already reseated himself beside Minerva, quickly conjured two more chairs.  One plopped down between Remus and Dumbledore and the other found its way to the other side of Severus.  All of the teachers laughed as Harry and Draco took their stereotypical seats beside their former mentors.  

*          Christmas Eve dinner had been a merry affair, filled with reminiscing and wizard crackers.  Finally, fully sated from mounds of delicious food, Hermione, Harry, and Draco retired to the room the latter two were occupying during the holiday.  Hermione perched herself in a deep arm chair opposite the four poster bed where Draco lounged.  Harry dropped to the floor, completing the triangle and grinned up at Hermione above him, "So Mione...  How's professor hood treating you?"

            "Its wonderful.  Its amazing how much students now parallel us when we were here.  For instance, I've got a toe-headed little brat in my third year class who reminds me of you, Dray,"

            "Hermione!"  Draco sat upright and sniffled dramatically, "I thought you cared!"

            "I'm only joking.  But he is a lot like you were at the time." 

            "What about me, Mione?" Harry asked eagerly, "Anyone like me at all?"

            "Oh sure, of course.  I've got a girl, just like you.  A fifth year.  Its uncanny, really." Hermione said easily.

            "And..."  Harry trailed off, "What about Ron?" 

            The room seemed to stand in stasis for a moment.  "Yes..." Hermione said, "Only she's not a jack ass."

            "Do we have to discuss this," Draco slid from the bed and slipped his arm around Harry, "Let's talk about anything else.  Let's talk about Hermione's sex life."

            "Draco!"  Harry said, feigning shock.

            "Shut it Potter, you want to know too," Draco said, "So tell us Mione."

            "Honestly, how would you like it if I asked you two about your sex life," Hermione smirked amicably.

            "You wouldn't need to ask, darling.  You already know," Draco laughed.

            "I forgot..." Hermione said, "Seventh year was interesting, wasn't it?"

            "Sooooo...?"

            "Draco, what the hell do you think?  Do you really think I'm sleeping with anyone from around here?"

            "I don't know Hermione, some of those seventh year guys are pretty hot..." Draco trailed off at a glare from Harry, "Not as hot as you love.  But really Hermione, there is always Hogsmeade.  You could go in to the Three Broomsticks and pick up practically anyone."

            "Not likely, I don't have that much free time."

            "Alright then, one of the teachers!"

            "Who?" Harry interjected, "Dumbledore's too old-"

            "-And he's married to Minerva McGonagal." Hermione commented wryly.

            "Alright then, Remus is like your uncle, and the rest are all women." Harry finished.

            "Whoever said she was straight?" Draco asked.

            "I did" Hermione stated, laughing.  

            "Anyone Harry," Draco said, "You've forgotten Severus." 

            "What about him?  I thought we could pretty much put him in the out pile without consideration."

            "Who said that?  You said that.  Not Mione."  Both men turned to look up at Hermione, who had tucked her legs under her body and was staring off into the distance, avoiding their eyes.

            "Hermione..."  Harry said, bringing her back into reality.

            "Oh, sorry." Hermione blushed looking back down at the two men in front of her.  

            Draco stared into her brown eyes and smirked, "Oh my God she's in love with him."

            "What!" Hermione and Harry started at the same time.

            "Don't try to deny it, Hermione.  You've just proved my point."

            Harry stood up and perched on the arm of Hermione's chair, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Mione?"

            "We're really close friends, is all."

            "Right, and I'm the king of France," Harry said, staring at her unblinkingly.

            "Vraiment?  J'ai pensé que tu etais l'homme d'Angleterre.  Tu es Francais!" Draco rattled off sarcastically, moving to the other arm of Hermione's chair.

            "Shut the fuck up Draco.  Hermione...?"

            "Ok, ok!  Hermione stood up abruptly, and began pacing around the room, "So maybe I'm in love with him.  So what?  I can't do anything about it.  We're friends, Harry, he doesn't want a fucking relationship with me."

            "How do you know that?" Draco asked, quieted by Hermione's outburst.

            "Because I know Severus Snape." Hermione groaned in frustration.

            "So do I, and I'd wager money that he's just as in love with you, only he'd never admit to himself, much less to anyone else," Draco said, standing and moving to Hermione's side, "Listen book-worm, leave it to me.  I'll have a talk with him.  Heart to heart, and all that shit."  Draco hurried to the door, before Hermione could stop him and swept off to the dungeons, leaving Harry to a somewhat shell-shocked Hermione Granger.

*          Severus Snape was staring silently into his fire, a glass of brandy forgotten beside him, when a heavy knock came at the door.  Murmuring a password he waved whomever it was inside without leaving his chair.  Draco, used to Severus' "hospitality" came in quickly and quietly.  Before joining his mentor in front of the hearth, he poured himself a drink, the thick amber fluid flowing strong and clear into the glass.  He would need it for this conversation, he knew.  Taking his glass, he moved to the chair opposite Severus and settled himself peacefully.

      "Enjoying your stay, Draco?" Snape asked from the depths of his chair.

            "Naturally, Severus.  Its good to be back here again," Draco stared at his glass thoughtfully, "And of course, seeing Hermione again is lovely."

            "Yes, I'm sure."

            "Yes, I've left Harry with her.  They were keen to reminisce about the dream team and you know me and my Slytherin soul; there is only so much Gryffindor camaraderie I can take."

            "Being married to Harry Potter must be difficult then," Severus smirked at his former student.

            "Its worth it Severus.  Haven't you ever considered it?" Draco asked, innocently.

            "Marrying Harry Potter?  No, I'm quite sure you have the monopoly on that market," Snape shot back caustically.

            "Don't be a fool Severus.  You know I mean marriage in general.  Does wonders for the soul, you know."

            "You've been around Gryffindors far too long.  Marriage is certainly not for me Draco.  I saw what it did to my own parents... Why am I even discussing this with you?" 

            Ignoring the last clause, Draco started up again, "But what about Harry and me?  And Dumbledore and McGonagall?  Its not evil, Severus.  Its really not."

            "I'll ask you again the purpose of this conversation." Severus said, refusing to acknowledge Draco's point.  

            "There isn't one.  Only I saw the way you looked at a certain Charms professor tonight.  You couldn't keep your eyes off of her.  Why?" Draco wheedled.

            "Don't start Draco Malfoy.  She and I are friends, nothing more.  I will do nothing to jeopardize that, or her happiness." Severus said, thinking he had ended the conversation.

            Draco rose and began to pace pensively.  Finally, he grinned and turned to Severus, "You're scared, aren't you?"

            "What?"

            "You heard me.  You think that you'll hurt her because of who you are.  You're so scared of letting her get any closer to you than she is already, that you can't even see what's true." Draco accused.

            "And what is true, Draco?" Severus asked, a trace of the snarky professor sounding in his voice.

            "You have no idea that she's in love with you, too." That stunned Severus into silence.  Draco finished his brandy and left the glass by the crystal bottle, swishing dramatically from the room.

*          Christmas dawned a bright and beautiful winter morning.  Both Hermione and Severus had risen to find a note from the other, explaining that they would receive their gift from the other later that evening.  Hermione, having made quick work of the other gifts she found at the edge of her bed, hurried down to the Great Hall, dressed in deep red robes with a green ribbon at the end of a long braid.  Hurrying to the table and the seductive scent of Christmas breakfast, she slipped into her seat beside Severus who smiled (more apprehensively than normal) and nodded to show that he had received her note.  Breakfast was a quite meal, with all of the remaining students choosing to stay in their dormitories and rapture in their new possessions.  Draco and Harry had arrived late for breakfast, still laughing about their gifts.  Draco awarded Hermione a kiss on the cheek and profuse thanks for the candles, while Harry sent her a raised eyebrow and a small laugh with his thanks.  

            The rest of the day was a pleasant combination of pleasant conversation with the rest of the staff, Harry, and Draco, and an hour or two of stolen time in the library where she immersed herself for her traditional holiday re-reading of **Hogwarts, A History**.  Dinner was a rather merry affair, filled with the cheerful reminiscing of the students and staff alike.  Finally, as the first few stars began to come out on the enchanted ceiling, Hermione and Severus remained the only two people in the hall.  Touching her pocket to feel the shrunken object she had placed there, Hermione stood up.  Her male counterpart extended an arm to her and the two walked through the halls in amicable silence.  Reaching Severus' chambers, he murmured the password and guided her to her accustomed place in the chair opposite his own by the fire.  

            Hermione reached shyly into her pocket and produced the shrunken gift, which with the aid of her wand she quickly restored to its normal state.  The merrily wrapped gift (in Gryffindor red with a bow of Slytherin silver) was slender and rectangular.   Severus smirked, "I should have known that you would get me a book.  I've got **Most Potente Potions** already, Hermione."

            "I think you'll find this more interesting then that," Hermione smiled, levitating the package into his lap, "Go on, then."

            Severus picked up the package and moved his potion maker's fingers to slit open the festive paper.  Gently, he pulled the wrapping and bow away depositing them on the floor.  Turning his attention back to the book, he seemed shocked.  The for the first time in his life, the potions master was stunned for words, "Hermione..."

            "Its the first published work on the relationship between potions and charms, circa 1589 CE by Flamel."

            "Its too much, Hermione.  Honestly..."

            "I thought maybe you could rethink your 'foolish wand-waving' speech a bit," Hermione smiled, pleased at his reaction, "Make an amendment to it, or something."

            Looking her deeply in the eye (in a way Hermione found thrilling) Severus raised his wand and quietly said, "_Accio,_" and caught the slender white box that zoomed into his hand, "This is certainly a difficult act to follow, but I hope you'll enjoy this."

            Reaching out to take the levitating box, Hermione sat back and looked her question to Severus.  Finding no hint or clue in his onyx eyes she carefully lifted the lid of the box and gasped.  Glancing up to see the giver, she was shocked to find him not there.  Instead, she felt a hand come over her shoulder and take a dangling silver pendant from the box she held.  "It was my mother's," the deep voice said, as he began to fasten the pendant around her neck, "And her mother's before her.  It is a charm said to bring peace to those who wear it.  Being married to my father, my mother never really experienced the affects... But it is for you now."

            Hermione stood from her chair, and threw her arms around his neck in silent gratitude.  Gently, Severus found his hands stroking her back and hair.  After several moments of silent embrace, the two pulled back and looked at each other.  When onyx eyes met deep brown, Severus knew he could no longer resist.  Moving slowly, he gently pressed his lips onto hers.  

            Before she fell asleep that night, Hermione reminded herself to thank Draco Malfoy, whatever he had done.

**

a/n: fini!  No they did not sleep together, get it out of your dirty little minds.  I hope this very long chapter can begin to make up for being neglectful.  Next time, Harry-and-Draco hang out with Hermione-and-Severus and we get in to some fun Ron bashing.  Probably.  I think.  You never know.


End file.
